


Silence is golden, and so were you?

by thiefofbluefire



Series: Broken unity [5]
Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Loneliness, Okoto universe, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 06:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiefofbluefire/pseuds/thiefofbluefire
Summary: Onua has a fine eye for detail. But his memory, like the other Toa, is horribly faulty.





	Silence is golden, and so were you?

Onua rarely dreams.

When he does, it's of odd things.

The sound of an ocean crashing against something made of metal, the distinct glow of a cavern full of stones that appear to be made of light, laughing at success, or the feeling of camaraderie that came with bumping fists.

Smells, sensations, sounds, individual colors.  
Not really dreams.

They are fickle things anyway, and he really doesn't dwell on them often.  
However, when he's lumbering down tunnels and corridors leading to and from the ancient city, he has time to think.

Perhaps he uses that time too well.

The angles the tunnels are cut from remind him of a time so far away that he has to stop and remind himself just where he is.  
In these moments, he sees through eyes which he assumes can only be his.  
He looks upon a site of construction, sees blurred faces that he feels should have names. He feels proud of the progress that he knows is happening, half expecting to see a friend when he turns to look over his shoulder.

Instead, he's greeted by the same winding tunnels that he was already navigating through when his mind started to wander. The realization that he is alone in the tunnel saddens him greatly. Though not as much as the fact that he had a good friend at his side for a time, and that onua simply cannot remember what they looked like, or their name. 

It brings something akin to despair.

The only thing coming to mind when he really, really focuses on the memory being the dull glow of a stone in a cavern. 

All the while he wonders, 

"why?"

**Author's Note:**

> Just a REALLY old short that I wrote over a year ago. Meant to be in the same vein as 'As if I would remember you'. Reread it, thought it was fine, decided to share.


End file.
